If I had Only known
by Insane Oasis
Summary: A song fic about ami and makoto...kinda sad...character death...sooooo...yeah..reveiw if you want to....


OK, I don't own Sailor Moon. I wish I did, but I don't, so bleeb…OK, this is about Ami and Makoto. It's to a song called "If I had Only Known" By Reba McEntire. I really like this song, and I was up late at night and this story just popped into my head. Well….I hope you like. Feedback welcome.  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
1  
  
2 If I Had Only Known  
  
  
  
If I had only known, it was the last walk in the rain,  
  
I'd keep you out for hours in the storm.  
  
I would hold your hand, like a life line to my heart,  
  
Underneath the thunder we'd be warm.  
  
If I had only known, it was our last walk in the rain.  
  
"Hey Mako! Let's go take a walk!" A woman with short blue hair held onto the arm of a taller woman with brown hair that was up in a pony-tail. "Oh man, Ami. It's raining. Why do you always want to walk when it's raining?" Ami pouted and let go of Makoto's arm. "Because I love the rain, and I love walking with you. Why can't we go walking in the rain? Please? Just this once?" Makoto sighed. "That's what you said last time. But if you really want to…." Ami squealed in delight and grabbed Makoto's hand, and then proceeded to pull the taller woman out of the door, and onto the street. "Oh, I love it when it's like this." Ami said, and Makoto looked up at the cloudy sky. "Yeah, it's really beautiful. Just like you, only you're cuter." Ami smiled and the walked down the street, hand in hand.  
  
If I had only known, I'd never hear your voice again,  
  
I'd memorize each thing you've ever said.  
  
And on those lonely nights,  
  
I could think of them once more,  
  
And keep your words alive inside my head.  
  
If I had only known, I'd never hear your voice again.  
  
"Hey Mako."  
  
"Yes, love?"  
  
"How much do you love me?"  
  
"….Why do you ask, love?"  
  
"No reason. Just asking. So, how much do you love me?"  
  
"My love for you is bigger then the sun."  
  
"Yes, go on."  
  
"It shines brighter then any other star, and will go on and on forever and ever. It won't stop even when the last star goes out, or the last galaxy dies."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really, really."  
  
"I love you, my thunderbird."  
  
"I love you too, my sea nymph."  
  
You were the treasure in my head,  
  
You were the one who always stood beside me  
  
So unaware, I foolishly believed,  
  
That you would always be there.  
  
But then there came a day, And I turned my head.  
  
And you slipped away.  
  
"Mercury! Where is it?!" Sailor Mercury checked her scanner and turned away from the group. "It's over there, but it's coming over here!" She ducked out of the way of the youma's long, gangly arm. "Shining Aqua Illusion!" She hit it with her attack, but it didn't seem to harm the monster. It swung its arm again, and Mercury had no chance to get out of the way. She felt something hit her in the side and knock her over, and it didn't feel like the spiked paw of the youma. She hit the ground, but the scout who had saved her didn't move. Mercury looked at the body above her and choked back a sob. It was Jupiter. The others destroyed the youma and hurried over to the fallen senshi. "Mako, wake up! Come on, you got to wake up!" They saw Sailor Mercury kneeling over the prone form of Sailor Jupiter. Blood streamed from a wound on her head, and from a large hole in her chest. The river of red started to mix with the salty tears of Sailor Mercury, as she cried over Makoto's body. Sailor Moon approached the two of them and laid a hand on Mercury's shoulder. "Is she going to be ok?" Mercury looked up and sobbed. "She's gone, my Mako's gone!" The others stood in shocked silence and the only sounds that broke the stillness of the night, were the sobs of the heartbroken Sailor Mercury.  
  
If I had only known, it was my last night by your side,  
  
I'd pray a miracle to stop the dawn.  
  
And when you smiled at me, I would look into your eyes,  
  
And make sure you know my love for you goes on and on.  
  
If I had only known, If I had only known.  
  
Oh the love I would have shown, If I had only known.  
  
  
  
OK…. I don't know what brought that on, but I wrote it and I guess it's ok….Well give me any feed back, I don't care as long as I get it. Thank you for reading…  
  
Thewhitelancerofantiok@hotmail.com  
  
^_^* Satara 


End file.
